The Forgotten Nordics
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: *Winter 2013/2014 story* When Finland invites all his brothers to his house for Christmas, he really does get more than he bargained for. OC's. (HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D)
1. Nordic Family Christmas

A/N: I know what you're thinking "HEY YOU HAVENT UPDATED A TO Z OR CANADA MIA IN AAAGEESS" But its Mid-November so I figured I should probably upload the first chapter of my Christmas fic this year whooo c:

So the basic Idea that came into my head when I first thought of this story in, idk May time was that there are so many Nordic Territories BUT THEY'RE NEVER REALLY MENTIONED. So I figured it was time.  
Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia however I do own the Original characters in my story; however I don't own the countries the OCs are based off (If I owned Greenland, I think I'd be richer than… quite a few people…)

* * *

"I'm cold." Denmark groaned as he struggled under the weight of his bag. "Why couldn't we just drive to Finland's place anyway?!"  
"Anyone would think you're not a Nordic Country." Norway blinked.  
"I agree with big brother, but I think we should hurry up. Sve, help Den with the bags or something." Iceland looked at the tallest, most fear-striking nation for help. Sweden sighed and passed his son and his foster son, Sealand and Landonia, across to Norway before helping the slightly smaller nation. Sealand was excited at seeing "Papa Finland!" and Landonia just wanted to be back in a place with WIFI. The four men and two children (and one Puffin, but he was being rather quiet so nobody had actually noticed he was on Iceland's shoulder the whole flight, not even the flight attendants) boarded a bus to take them from the Airport to Helsinki city center, before getting another bus to Finland's suburban house.

It took a bit of manoeuvring to get them all, with their bags and presents, onto the crammed bus filled with Christmas shoppers; Sweden's death glared cleared them enough room to get the two boys sitting down with Mr Puffin in one seat, Sweden sat behind them with a half asleep man in the other seat, Norway and Iceland sat closer to the back and Denmark stood beside the boys whilst holding onto the railing. Every time they went over a road bump, Mr Puffin would squawk rather loudly and people were starting to complain, so Iceland took him back and ended up promising him Liquorice if he was behaved. The bird was silent again from then on.

The sun was definitely gone by the time that they reached Helsinki's city center, and with Sweden carrying Sealand and dragging Landonia, Denmark was left with the bags again much to his displeasure. By the time they'd boarded another bus, found seats a lot easier and been sat down for twenty minutes, they saw a cheery looking man waiting at a bus stop and took it as a sign to get off the bus. Finland was quite glad to have someone to share Christmas with every year, and as his mis-matched family walked towards him, he let a broad smile spread across his face. Sealand seemed perkier now and he began to play with Hanatomago, only to be picked up again by Sweden and dragged inside. Landonia followed after Finland told him the WIFI password.

No sooner had Sweden put his sons to sleep and the brothers had sat down around the fireplace with cups of cocoa, did a knock on the door ring out.  
"I thought our personal houses were only visable to nations?" Iceland frowned as Finland got up.  
"No, what if its that creepy ass Russia?!" Denmark frowned.  
"I can take him, don't worry too much guys." Finland moved to the doorway. "Hello~" he called as he unlocked the door, before gasping and dropping his mug. Five people were standing on his doorstep. Five personifications.


	2. Gatecrashers

The swede sat in the lounge placed his hot chocolate on the table in front of the fire and stood to make his way towards the Finnish personification.  
"I-Yeah sure… you can come in….. yeah…. Santa duties are sorted….time for Christmas you know..?" Finland's agitated voice rang out. Once Sweden reached his wife, he defensively placed his hand around the shorter man's shoulders.  
"Sve?" one of the doorstep dwellers gasped. Sweden's eyes widened.  
"Al'nd…" he replied.  
"I think you should all come inside…" Finland blinked. Everyone else nodded and made their way back to the living room. Denmark, Norway and Iceland were all still sitting in their respective seats, when Finland walked in trying to look cheery, with a shell shocked Sweden behind him. Five other people stalked in behind him, 3 men and 2 women, all pointing daggers at someone else in the room. Two of the followers immediately lunged at Denmark, leaving the most southern of the personifications wrestling with two other blondes.

"What the heck's happening? What're you two doing here?!" Denmark glared at two almost identical personifications…. Infact all three of them looked so much alike; despite the fact one of them was a girl they looked like they were almost the same person, except the woman was more… developed…. The other man had green eyes instead of Denmark's ice blue but besides from that and his outfit, looked exactly like the older nation. "I know I'm your Big Brother and all, but mauling me is frowned upon…well in my nation at least." He rolled his eyes and the woman glared back at him.  
"Nobody's as perfect as you, Denmark!" she rolled her eyes comically. Denmark awkwardly looked at the floor, before looking up at them both; his younger brother and sister, Greenland and Faroes.  
"Greenland, I went to visit you not too long ago and your people voted to stay a part of my nation-"  
"My people did that because we really have no other option. Blame those oil-chugging nation I live near." She replied sullenly.  
"At least he visits you." The youngest quipped. "You never remember me."  
"Oh can it, Faroes."  
Denmark kept his gaze on the floor. He only wanted what was best for him so he tried to recreated what Finland and Sweden were doing for Aland; she was a little girl at point and his siblings were hardly teenagers, they could handle it – or so he thought…

For Finland and Sweden, they had a much harder personification to sort out – Aland. The girl had always been living between them for as long as they could remember for a reason only they themselves had known – although it was physically impossible, Aland was Finland and Sweden's biological daughter. Somehow Finland had got pregnant a little while after he and Sweden left Denmark's house, and then as he and Sweden hid from Denmark for a while, they also concealed the pregnancy and birth, later claiming to have found Aland on an island between their landmasses(which just so happened to be discovered on the day of her birth). Aland had spent her whole life growing up believing them both to be her big brothers, they'd both look out for her and she cared for them too, in the way a little sister should. Aland had been in a blissful ignorance her whole life, when Finland accidently let slip about her past. From that point on, she'd tried to claim her independence from Finland many times, but never succeeded. And now as Finland looked at the blonde woman he could see the traits she got from either of them… Finland's height and facial expressions, Sweden's hair colour and eye colour. Luckily, she didn't have a poker face like her dad, and had Finland's love of Christmas and cheerful disposition.  
"C'mn" Sweden gripped Aland's wrist and dragged her out of the living room.  
"Where are we going?" she frowned, the facial expression she reserved for her fathers only.  
"I don't even know~" Finland shakily replied. Aland glared at him.  
"Cl'mb" Sweden muttered, pointing at the staircase.  
"What? Why?" Aland blinked.  
"B'c'us' I w'nt t' t'lk t' y'u 'n pr'v'te, w'th F'nl'nd." Sweden grunted.

For Norway and Iceland, they both remained in the lounge with the other two men.  
"You too are so much alike, its scary." The shortest of them muttered. (Fully grown and still shorter than Iceland…)  
"Why are you all here?" Iceland blinked. The short man grinned.  
"Its all in the science, Icey. I thin-"  
"Shut up with the science already, Jan Mayern!" the other man groaned. "The whole way over in Greenland's car he was going on and on and on about quantum physics! Me and Greeny just wanted to get our rifles and blast him!"  
"Be quiet, Svalbard." Norway frowned. "Jan, we need to get some of your population disinterested in science so its not always in your mind. Svalbard, why were you in Greenland's car coming here anyway?" Norway wasn't actually related to Jan Mayern and Svalbard, but there nations were dependant on him like they had been since the Viking era.  
"Fine fine, I'll tell you…."

A/N: ever so sorry this took so long, but here it is! ^-^ I'm going to attempt proper updates until Christmas/the story's over :3 and I know christmas is really soon... I only just got back from a holiday with barely any wifi so couldn't update or read... but i could write :3


	3. Dansk Family Jul

The four soft speaking men in the lounge were interrupted by three nations in the hallway making quite a bit of noise, eventually Norway and Svalbard went to investigate.  
"PUT YOUR FREAKING COAT ON YOU'RE GONNA CATCH YOUR DEATH!" Greenland was yelling at her big brother.  
"IM NOT GOING!" Denmark screeched back.  
"I think some people might think I'm the oldest, the way you two act." Faroes was muttering.  
"Greeny, what's going on?" Svalbard frowned.  
"We're having our own Kholer family Christmas back in Denmark, because these two doofuses don't keep in touch." Greenland frowned.  
"Auh."  
"JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO GIVE YOU BOTH INDEPENDENCE DOESN'T MEAN-"  
"THERES INDEPENDENCE AND NEGLECT, DENMARK!"  
"You two might as well be yelling our human named, I already said Kholer." Greenland blinked. "Sval, you drove here too, right?" she asked the Norwegian Island.  
"Yeah, you can drive Dendoof back."  
"NORGIE! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!" Denmark moaned. Norway just stared back coolly.  
"I though Aleqa said use your human names." He replied.  
"NORGIEEE! YOUR NOT HELPING!" Denmark whined.  
"Don't you mean Lukassssss?" Aleqa grinned, before the siblings managed to get their older brother out of the house. "C'mon Mathias."  
"Shut it." He replied. "SHOTGUN!" he yelled as he climbed into the front seat.  
"Leif, in the back." Aleqa ordered and the youngest of the trio huffed before climbing in. "Text Elleore and Christiania too." The youngest grumbled and the sister kicked her car into gear before making the painstaking drive through Finland and Sweden to Copenhagen.

When they reached Mathias' home, two other personifications were sitting on the porch. Another girl and a guy, but both of them had long hair (Mathias tutted at this).  
"I forget about you two too." He mumbled.  
"Wow, you're a great father too." Elleore muttered. Mathias just patted her on the head.  
"Good to see you too, Ingrid." He smiled, before looking from his daughter to his son. "Kristian, no drugs in the house…you know this"  
"I don't have any on me, hard drugs are banned…"  
"I mean weed too." Mathias frowned. Kristian pouted before passing over some of the substance. "Good." His frown brightened back into a grin as he opened the door. "WHATS WITH THE MESS?!"  
"Well, we _do_ live here…and we didn't know you were going to be home…" Krisitian smirked.  
"Wow Matt, he's definatley your son." Aleqa grinned.  
"INGRID I THOUGHT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE!" Mathias turned to his daughter.  
"You forget my personification is eight years old…" she blinked back. The similarities between all 5 nations was almost unnerving. Ingrid's hair was a much lighter sandy blond and wore glasses, and Kristian had a slightly paler complexion. Out of all of them, Aleqa had the tannest skin and darkest hair, but it was completely unlike her peoples copper skin and black locks. Mathias frowned as he looked around the house.  
"You two trashed it!"  
"You didn't invite us to family Christmas!" Kristian countered, defending his sister.  
"Hey, they didn't invite us either." Leif smirked. Mathias glared at all four of the younger nations before sighing.  
"In the lounge now, I hope its not too trashed."

Once all the nations were settled in the lounge – Aleqa and Ingrid on the sofa, Leif in the arm chair and Kristian sprawled on the floor while Mathias stood against the wall – the oldest began to speak.  
"I'm sorry that you think I'm neglecting you." He began. Three pairs of blue eyes and one pair of green locked onto his cool demeanour as he spoke. "Truth be told I don't know much about being a brother or a father. I mean heck I even let Sweden and Finland run away and I didn't even chase them back when I was all colonial…"  
"Get to the point Pops." Kristian growled from the floor.  
"What I'm saying is I didn't mean to 'neglect' you guys…I was just giving you independence and-" his apology was cut off by his daughter lunging forward and clinging to his shirt as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Muffled sobs escaped the little girls body, and Mathias patted her back awkwardly before bending down to her height. "Hey hey." He wiped tears from her eyes. "I think theres flooding in Ellore today huh…." He glanced at Kristian. "Does my little drugs black market want a hug too?"  
As the 13 year old personification shook his head, before his uncle nudged him.  
"Accept the hug and then we'll cook familiejulefrokost." Leif hissed. Kristian then shuffled towards his father and was wrapped into a bone breaking hug along with his sister.  
"You two over here now." Mathias ordered. They both awkwardly joined the outside of the hug, before Mathias looked up. "Did you just agree to cook familiejulefrokost, Leif?"

* * *

Four hours later, all five members of the Kholer family were sat around the table, smiling and enjoying good the good food. Mathias had promised them all gifts after the holiday, and then Aleqa forced him into agreeing to host something like this every year. He nodded as drunk some beer, before grinning at his small, dysfunctional family.  
"I wonder how Berwald and Tino are dealing with Christa?"

* * *

A/N: so its after Christmas…. I've been really sick recently I'm sorry Dx  
I'm going to keep updating this until its finished, and its top of my priority until it is! :O I might even finish it within the next few days…I'm not sure x)  
disclaimer: I don't own hetalia!


	4. Fennoswedish Family

The answer to the question was….not well. Not well at all.  
"LET GO OF ME!" Aland was screeching as Sweden carried her upstairs. Finland followed them, and when they reached the landing darted to check inside a room. "You have no right to manhandle me! All I want are answers…" she frowned.  
"Chr'st', l''k 't m'"  
"Christa…look at him." Finland added catching her icey glare with his warm purple. Lazily she let her eyes drift up to be locked into a staring match with her other father.  
"Why'd y'u h't' us?" he asked her.  
"You lied to me." She replied.  
"W'v' 'p'l'g'z'd."  
"But I haven't accepted it…" Aland glared, before turning to the shorter of the two. "Finlan, you give presents out and stuff… I want my independence."  
"I left your gift at your house, because you never come anymore." Tino blinked. "Since when have you called me Finland…it was always Big brother."  
"That was until I found out I was a biological impossibility!" Aland hissed back.  
"Then why don't you call us Pappa and Isä?"  
"If you two ever do become _Pappa and Isä_, then you'd be horrible _Pappa and Isä's_."  
Sweden glared at her at this point.  
"W' 'r' P'pp's n'w…thr' t'm's n'w"  
"You two popped out another three kids?!" Aland blinked.  
"No…adopted…" Finland smiled slightly. "And not popped out…. Out of our three children, you're the only one we 'popped out'."  
"I'm not your chil-"  
"Pappa? Isä? Who's that?" A blonde with bushy eyebrows appeared at the doorway of the door Finland had checked in.  
"Nothing Peter! Go back to sleep!" Finland smiled.  
"B-but it's the girl!" Peter blinked, pointing at Christa. "Sven! Sven wake up!" he ran back in the room and reappeared with another boy, this one with paint across his face. Both Berwald and Tino facepalmed.  
"Sv'n! P't'r! G' b'ck t' b'd!" Sweden frowned.  
"It _IS _her!" Sven gasped.  
"Am I missing something?" Christa asked as Finland swept forwards to get both the boys back in there bed.  
"You're the girl from the picture!" Peter informed her.  
"Picture?!"  
"THAT MEANS YOUR OUR SISTER! CHRISTA!" He dragged Sven across to her and they both hugged her.  
"Ack…Drowning….Ack…" Christa mocked drowning and they both leapt off her. "I'm here… Christmas miracle and all. Now it'd be even more of a Christmas Miracle if you both went back to sleep." She stood up before scooping them both up and walking back to their room, sticking her tongue out at Sweden and Finland as she went.

When she reached their bedroom, she set them both down.  
"Right, get into bed and I'll um…read you a story or something." She ordered. Both of them climbed into bed; Peter eagerly sliding under his fishy covers while Sven seemed more reluctant as he settled under blankets with minecraft creepers over them. "Do you have any story books then? Or something I can read?"  
Sven produced a computer manual but Peter pulled a copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban from under his bed and tossed it to Christa.  
"We're at the part where Hagrid's teaching the class about Hippogryffs." Sven informed her as she flicked to the page.  
"Got it, Sir Buckbeak the Awesome." She looked at the writing. "Is this in Swedish?"  
"Yes."  
"I suck at Swedish." Christa groaned. "Got it in Finnish?"  
"Nope." Peter replied.  
"How do you suck at Swedish if you're Pappa's Dotter?" Sven asked curiously.  
"I spent more time with…Isä than with Pappa…."

"Where do you live? You don't live with Isä or Pappa!" Peter blinked.  
"O-on my own."  
"Is it fun on your own?!" Sven demanded.  
"Why don't I try to practise my Swedish, yeah?" Christa waved the book in the air and both her "brothers" smiled.  
Finally when both the boys dropped off, Christa moved to tuck them in. As she was moving away from Sven, he murmered – "Don't leave again syster…. Isä and Pappa miss you…"  
She smiled slightly before replying – "Don't worry. I won't." She stood before leaving the room.

As soon as she reached the landing, Tino and Berwald were staring at her, arms crossed and smiling slightly.  
"Pappa and Isä?" Finland grinned.  
"Y'r' Sw'd's'h 's b'd d'tt'r." Berwald frowned.  
"Don't worry. I won't." Tino added, mimicking Christa's voice. Christa blinked.  
"I thought that's what you wanted?" she asked in disbelief.  
"It is." Tino added before pulling her into a hug. Berwald awkwardly wrapped his arms around his "W'f'" and "D'tt'r" and leant his head ontop of Tino's, acknowledging the height difference between them all.  
Two small 12 year olds wrapped each other on the outside of the hug causing the three to look up and break the hug.  
"I just put you guys to sleep!" Christa frowned.  
"We faked." Peter grinned.  
"Your Swedish was bad so we wanted you to stop." Sven added.  
"We're finally a family!" Peter squealed before pushing them all back into the hug.  
"Question!" Christa looked up. "What surname do you guys use? Because Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen would be too long to be socially acceptable."  
"Sh'sh."

* * *

A/N: Aww fluff (wow 2 updates in one night!)

Translations -  
Pappa - Swedish for Dad  
Isä - Finnish for Dad  
Dotter -Swedish for Daughter  
Syster - Swedish for Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :D


End file.
